Transformers Energon Review
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: The title says it all. Warning: Swearing and SPOILERS! This is gonna be painful. :(
1. Chapter 1: The Plot

Hello reader and welcome to my review of the second show in the Transformers Unicron Trilogy...Energon!

Warning: This is MY opinion on the show, so if you don't like that or by some miracle of god, you like this show...leave now! Because i have very little good to say about this show!...If you even wanna call it that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Transformers Energon is the sequel to Armada that came out in 2004 and continued the plot from where the last show left off.

So, does it hold up...and also...is it a good sequel to Armada?

Well, what the fuck do you think?

'Sigh' Lets just get this over with.

* * *

Story Summary

The show takes place 10 years after the finale of Armada, beginnning in an age of peace on Cybertron and Earth as well, which of course doesn't last long in this franchise.

In Energon, the Autobots are pitted against an array of villains: the reborn Megatron, the barely functional Unicron, and the mysterious Alpha Q and his Terrorcon minions.

This may sound like a good show from what i tell you. But believe me, if you've seen this show, you know that that is not the case!

The first half of the plot is decent, i'll give it that...but the other half of the show is a completely different bucket of shit.

Spoilers incomin!

When the Decepticons FINALLY revive Unicron, the show decides to drag the plot out for another 30 EPISODES with the Autobots shutting Unicron down and having the Decepticons have to do the whole thing again, before the story finally ends! And you wanna know the best part...they basically re-hash the main objective of the first half and repeat it for the other half, but with different plots happening in the episodes to build up to the finale.

At least the story has some good ideas with it...more with the ideas than the actual execution of the ideas. 'sigh'

* * *

So that was the first part of the review.

Leave a review before you go and stay tuned for chapter 2 where i give my opinion on the autobots and the humans.

'Looks at character listing for the humans.'

0_0...

Aw Shit!


	2. Chapter 2: The Good Guys

Disclaimer: Because i didn't say it the first time, I don't own Transformers, Hasbro owns it.

Onwards with the review!

* * *

The Autobots (Main bots only)

Optimus Prime (Voiced by Garry Chalk) \- _'Flame shield up'_ I have to say, Optimus Prime in this show is...terrible. He does next to nothing other than spouting speech after speech and only ever fighting throughout the show, with a power-up from one of the other Autobots.

In short, he's **THE** prime...just without any of the things that made him great in the previous show.

Hot Shot (Voiced by Brent Miller) \- Ah Hot Shot what happened to you pal. In the previous show, his development was actually pretty good and i did find him very enjoyable to watch.

In this show however, he is the same fucking character from point A to B, and he's not as entertaining as he was in Armada...not by a long shot.

Inferno/Roadblock (Voiced by Michael Daingerfield) \- He is the sniper of the team and definetly not the worst Autobot on the show, but thats not saying much for this show.

The worst thing about him, and spoilers in coming:

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

His death is so annoying! After being infected by a Decepticon virus from Megatron, he has to fight against it for a good number of episodes before finally sacrificing himself to destroy it. Great death and idea for it, but just like Smokescreen in Armada, they bring him back only a few episodes later as Roadblock! Argh!

 _'Rage levels rising.'_

Ironhide (Voiced by Matt Hill) \- Oh god, not this bot, not this bot!

'Sigh' Ironhide is by far the worst Autobot in the whole show, he is annoying, loud, obnoxious and screws things up countless times throughout the show...and his voice, why?!

In a nut shell, i really hate this character...but he is not the worst character in Energon, that'll come later.

Jetfire (Voiced by Scott McNeil) \- Jetfire is the second-in-command of the Autobots, is one badass fighter and lets not forget the guy who voices him.

But other than that he just isn't as interesting as he was in Armada. Sorry Jetfire, but your badassery will not save you in this show, but A for effort.

Wing Sabar (Voiced by Colin Murdoch) \- He is definetly a very interesting character. He first appears with his friend, guarding Shockblast in a prison, until he breaks free and kills his friend and of course, he swears revenge against Shockblast and joins Optimus and his team.

Great idea and a very likable character, definetly my favourite of the Autobot cast.

Omega Supreme (Scott McNeil) \- There isn't much i can say about Omega since he only shows up near the end of the show for about 10-20 episodes and is only there as an upgrade for Optimus and...thats it.

Still, he is a cool character and has a cool voice to match, but his design, like most others in the show, aren't that great to look at or in the animation department either. :(

* * *

The Humans (New characters only)

Kicker (Voiced by Brad Swaile) \- Do i really have to speak about this kid. Fine.

Kicker is without a doubt, **WITHOUT A DOUBT!** The worst human character in Transformers history. He is annoying, angsty as all hell and can be a complete dick to his partner: Ironhide and his voice is so frickin grating.

Yeah, he has some uses with his ability to sense energon, but thats the only good thing i can think of for this little shit.

Misha Miramond (Voiced by Ellen Kennedy) \- _'Pant, pant.'_ Now Misha on the other hand, she is definetly a step up from Kicker.

She is a researcher that specializes in the possible applications of energon. She's bland, but she's tolerable and quite likable when compared to the Kicker or some of the Transformers. So yeah, not much else left to say.

* * *

Leave a review before you go.

Okay, we're done with the autobots and humans. Now we just have to take care o-

NNNNOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3: The Bad Guys

The Decepticons _(Again, main ones only.)_

Megatron/Galvatron (Voiced by David Kaye) \- So to start this part of the review off, i'll talk about the leader of Decepticons: Megatron...or Galvatron as he actually is in the show.

In the beginning of the show, when GALVATRON finally comes back from the dead, it all starts out very well and he kicks alot of ass, but of course its Energon, so it doesn't last long. After a couple of episodes. Galvatron turns from awesome to bland as all hell.

He just annoys me to no end, because he is such an idiot. One example of this idiocy is when he allows Shockbalst in his ranks, who was clasified as a criminal and was clearly untrust worthy, but Galvatron STILL lets him into his ranks and then, after Shockblast causes trouble on multiple occasions, until Galvatron finally get rid of him...and then does the whole thing again with Shockblast's brother: Sixshot.

In a nutshell. Galvatron, ya done fucked it up!

Cyclonus/Snow Cat (Voiced by Don Brown) \- The first of the two comic-relief cons: Cyclonus or...Snow Cat as he is known for the most of the show.

At first Cyclonus is with the Autobots, but yearns for the good old days of combat. When Galvatron shows up, both him and Demolisher join back with the cons for the rest of the show and soon gets an "upgrade" becoming Snow Cat.

This character, like really every con in the show, starts off well and is quite fun and crazy like he was in Armada...and then he becomes Snow Cat and becomes really fucking annoying, like, why did he need an upgrade there was just no reason for it to happen.

He's annoying. That is all.

Demolisher (Voiced by Alvin Sanders) \- The second of the two comedic cons: Demolisher who, for me, is the better of the two, why? Let me explain.

At first, like Cyclonus, he is an alright character who i actually liked and was, for the most point, okay with how things were in his life, but of course he joins back with Galvatron and the cons. Luckily, he doesn't get as bad a screw up of his character as Cyclonus.

For one: his upgrade makes sense since he did die and was then brought back to life with a new body. And second: he is still funny for the rest of the show, especially the filler episodes. Also i kinda felt bad for Demolisher having to choose between Galvatron and betraying the Autobots...and dealing with Kicker too. Poor bot. :(

Starscream (Voiced by Michael Dobson) \- Ah Starscream, what happened to you pal? You used to be such a great character with personality and was a badass. Starscream is brought back by Alpha Q to assist in his plans and to take out Prime and Galvatron.

When he is ordered to take out Galvatron, he goes and it looks like it worked, until Galvatron shows that he has fused with Unicron and can multiply, teleport and many other things that i won't go into detail about, until Galvatron finally recognizes his old subordinate and plunges Starscream into absolute darkness, taunting him and driving him to the brink of madness, (which in my opnion would have been better then what we get) urging him to discard everything of himself, before appearing to stab him through the spark, Starscream succumbs to Megatron's will and collapses, his memories of Alpha Q and his plans were wiped away and re-joins the cons for the rest of the show.

What do i say about this, ungodly abomination of a reincarnation for Starscream. First: He has no memory of the past show which could have worked if they gave it focus, but no they don't, so it gets grating very quickly. Second: He is bland as all frickin hell after Galvatron erases everything about Alpha Q, and thirdly: it destroys no, it rapes the Armada version of Starscream and i feel terrible for him.

To finish this part up...I can't believe i'm saying this, but...Starscream is the worst part of this fucking show!

Tidal Wave/Mirage (Voiced by Doug Parker) \- (Okay breathe, Sophie, your past the worst bit.) Okay. This is the one character i can't really say much about from this show. Tidal Wave or Mirage as he is known for most of the show, is the only Decepticon from Armada that hasn't changed at all. Shame its a character who isn't that funny or interesting.

Tidal Wave is loyal to Galvatron just like in Armada and is a slight idiot, just like Armada. Not much else to say, hes okay, but nothing too interesting or memorable.

Shockblast and Six Shot (Voiced by Brian Drummond and Terry Klassen) \- If your wondering why i'm talking about these two together, its because they are the exact same character! Just in with different episodes and parts of the show.

Shockblast and his brother were members of Tidal Wave's platoon prior to Tidal Wave being called to Earth. After eliminating their Autobot enemies, they grew bored and began to attack and destroy they're fellow Decepticons. Following the end of the Mini-Con war, Shockblast and Six Shot made efforts to end the uneasy peace, but were thankfully captured by the Autobot/Decepticon coalition some time between the death of Galvatron and the appearance of Alpha Q.

Now here are the simularities and, by some exstent, the problems they both share. They both break out of a prison and join the cons, they both go against Galvatron and he still keeps them on the team, they're both complete pricks to the other cons, both are back-stabbing dicks who only care about themselves and each other, and they both die by the hands of Galvatron. (YES! Thank you!)

In the end, these two pissed me off way too much for me to like their destructive characteristics which i would usually like.

* * *

The Other Villains

Alpha Quintesson (Trevor Devall) \- Alpha Q is definetly the most interesting character in the show. He is from Planet Q, which was destroyed by Unicron along time before the events of Energon.

After a long time of slumber, he creates a new, armored form out of the "bones" of his devoured subjects that has with four rotating face masks, through which each one of his personalities found voice, the fifth personality—his original face—hidden away inside him, speaking only when the armour was closed, concealing his face from view.

Alpha Q had discovered that through the power of energon, all the planets that Unicron had destroyed. Over the years that followed, he learned how to master the dormant Unicron's systems and using what little energon he had, he recreated the armies of Planet Q: Terrorcons. Alpha Q sent them to Earth to gather energon for his plan.

Okay for starters, this is a pretty good backstory and reason to do what he does in the show, unfortunately the show does it terribly and Alpha Q's voice is kinda of annoying, but he is definetly more likeable than every other villain in the show, so there's that.

To finish, he's a good addition to the show and its a shame his backstory wasn't done correctly in the show. :( (Oh! And Scorponok is a pretty cool character too.)

Unicron (Voiced by Mark Acheson) \- Once again, like Tidal Wave there isn't really any difference between Unicron in this show and Unicron in Armada, but not in a bad way, _if it ain't broke, don't fix it._ The Chaos Bringer is still evil, still threatening, still has a great design and still makes for some of the 'cough' "better" episodes of the show.

So yeah, no difference between them...moving on!

* * *

Finished that bit, now onto the second to last part of this accursed review.

Of course, leave your own opinion in the review box below. Decepticons: good or shit?

BYE! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: The Good and The Bad

Well, the last chapter was quite a doozy. I promise you that these last chapters will be much more professional now.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Good Points

*The music, just like in Armada, is brilliant and is quite possibly the best part of the show in my eyes. The music is memorable and fits with each scene it is presented in, and the opening theme in both the english and japanese version are catchy and suit the show to a tee. The endings aren't as memorable or good, but you can skip them anyway, so yeah.

*The 2D animation is excellent, a good improvement on the previous show's animation, but, there is more. The cell animation...wow, just wow. It is used in a couple of scenes in the show, but ONLY for a couple scene. Shame it isn't the main animation of the show. :(

*The beginning of the show is, actually pretty fun. It introduces the characters, old and new, the plot is simple to grasp and the ideas they have are...for lack of a better word, interesting. Of course, like i said at the beginning of this review, the show doesn't take advantage of these ideas. 'sigh'

The Bad Points

Okay, i'll be quick with this cause theirs a lot to get through.

*The 3D animation is atrocious. The transformers never have any look of emotion other than, as 369cyber put it in his review, mouth open and mouth closed.

Also, the movement is poorly animated and so frickin awkward that it ends up looking, slightly suggestive in some scenes. For example, in the episode: The Legend Of Rodimus, Megatron confronts Starscream in the darkness and changes him back to his second in command, and for me, i couldn't take it seriously for a second...i feel like i was watching a yaoi scene, not a scene i was supposed to take seriously. Christ!

*The countless flaws in the plot and title cards. One: It doesn't have enough plot to fill up all 52 episodes. Secondly: Nearly every episode is padded out with time-killing scenes such as stock footage sequences, a huge amount of time is consumed in communication and report scenes, where the characters stand around in front of video screens and tell one another things that the viewers already know. And thirdly: Some of the title cards are misspelt, for example: "Scorpinok" instead of Scorponok, "A Tale of Two Heros", Instead of A Tale of Two Heroes, "Improsoned Inferno" instead of Imprisoned Inferno and "Deception Army" instead of Decepticon Army.

Awkward.

*The voice acting for the new characters is annoying as all hell and is just painful to listen to. Luckily the characters from the previous show still retain their original voice actors and, its passable compared to the voices for the new human and side characters.

*Their are too many side characters in the show, leading to them getting no character development or worse, their just annoying to watch and listen to. Yes, I know that the original G1 had lots of character aswell, but at least they were entertaining/funny. This is just mind-numbingly irritable.

*This show refuses to touch on the events of the previous show, other than a mention of the ending at the beginning and the main three kids from the first movie appearing in the show once and a while, its like Armada never existed with this show and even the transformers from Armada aren't safe from this as the show basically changes every character to act like this is a stand alone story and not a sequel.

* * *

Are their any other goods or bads i missed?

Just one more thing left to do: Memories and the final verdict.

Leave a review before you go and let me know.

BYE! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and The Final Score

Final chapter reader, but before i start i just want say something to you all.

Thank you to all those who have been following these reviews, favouriting them, telling me their opinion on both my reviews and the subject of said reviews or just simply reading them. I love each and everyone of you for that, you make my day everytime i come onto the site and see you joining on these little adventures.

Warning: Major Spoilers, all throughout this part of the review! If you don't want to be spoiled for the ending or any other things, skip straight to the end to see the results.

I thinks that everything. So lets get on with the final part of this review: The memories and my final verdict on this show.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Memories

*The racing episode and the fighting episode are, in my opinion, the best episodes in the show...at least for the filler episodes anyway.

The racing episode _(Aka, Crash Course)_ is a fun episode and has a pretty funny and cheerful ending. In a nutshell, the episode has two things going on, and they are both as entertaining as each other.

One: The Autobots hold a Grand Prix and it is hilarious to witness with a few funny and crazy situations happening as the race goes on. Also, the ending is the funniest moment of the show.

Second: Megatron beats the crap out of Shockblast, which is a plus for any of the episodes for me, after he comments that it's Megatron's own fault for failing to defeat the Autobots and Megatron orders him to fight him...of course the twat loses and it, is, GLORIOUS!...Until Starscream intervenes and stops him. Dammit.

In conclusion, it a fun episode to watch, with or without context. Besides, i'm a sucker for a traitor/bully/complete prick getting his ass handed to him. :)

The fighting episode _(Aka, Distribution)_ is a cool idea for a filler episode and brings in old bodies and one-shot characters...wait what?! Basically, the plot of the episode is that there's a virtual tornament battle going on and the Autobots and Decepticons duke it out.

Now this is a clever episode since, like i metioned earlier, the old bodies of Demolisher, Snow Cat and Mirage are used in the tornament and it is pretty funny to see the other characters reaction to it and even new characters show up like Barricade.

Also, the two cat girls commentators have a very anime style look to them and Demolisher and Snow Cat do a pose that is similiar to the fusion dance from Dragon Ball Z.

To conclude, this episode is a bunch of fun and, actually rekindled some liking to the show...until the next episodes destroyed that last bit of liking to the show. 'sigh'

*The Inferno Trilogy is definetly something i can't NOT talk about with Energon, so lets talk about it. Its a three part story arc involving the Autobot Inferno, those episodes being: Inprisoned Inferno, Jungle Planet and Farewell Inferno.

 **(Note: I'm talking about the parts of the episodes to do with the story arc, not the whole episode. Got it? Good.)**

In Inprisoned Inferno. Inferno is guarding Shockblast, until he comes under fire from Megatron's Squad and is then tortured by the Decepticon leader who then forces an energy ball into Inferno's wound, saying that soon he'll become a Decepticon, retreating and leaving the Autobot heavily damaged, ending the episode.

Not bad for the first part and brings an interesting and, kinda disturbing idea to the table...the idea of being, basically reprogrammed to be something else. Creepy!

In the next part, Jungle Planet. Inferno struggles with Megatron's reprogramming and even starts to secumb to it, his Autobot insignia turning to a Decepticon insignia and the Decepticons kept telling him that he is was a Decepticon.

In the end, after one of the only good moments from Kicker, Inferno fights back against the program and the cons, winning the battle...for now.

A fantastic continuation from the previous episode, i was definetly intriegued to what was gonna happen next in the story arc.

In the final part, Farewell Inferno. The Autobots plan are placing the Energon Grids on Rock Planet, Blizzard Planet and Ocean Planet. Inferno offers to distract Megatron to give them more time, some other Autobots their for back up just in case something back fires.

Their in space and Inferno sits in wait as the program begins to make his Autobot insignia change once more, making him groan in agony and then completely changes and he attacks the others as the Decepticons show up to greet their new comrade.

Then, after a battle with the cons, Inferno still struggles against the reprogramming and basically ends up commiting suicide by pushing himself into an Energon Orb and as the program and the insignia are destroyed, he vows that he IS an Autobot and promises Kicker that he'll be back as Autobot once again, the sun finally consuming him.

As an end to the story arc, it did a brilliant job, it was just epic and very emotional with Inferno's death. All in all, its definetly one of the best parts of the show, and the one everyone remembers for the right reasons.

*Okay, you all heard me bitch about how they portrayed Starscream in the show, but...his first five episodes were actually pretty memorable. 'Guns all pointed at me' Okay, before you all shout blasphomy and shoot me, let me explain myself...and put your guns down for primus sake! 'sigh'

The first five episodes he appears in are very good because they have a good bit of tension, with Starscream acting like a freakin ninja and being able to defeat the Autobots without breaking a sweat, even defeating Prime at one point. He even has some kinda of a personality in these episodes: he resemble his Armada interpretation very well, personality wise and even questions who he is to Alpha Q and why everyone calls him 'Starscream'.

Unfortunately, like i mentioned back when i talked about him, its completely ruined by the end of the 11th episode where goes back to the Decepticons and becomes nothing more than a dule and emotionless husk. What a tragedy. :(

*To finish this segment off, lets talk about, funny enough the ending of the show...specifically the final battle of the show between Giant Galvatron and Giant Optimus Supreme! _(Sounds like a subway sandwich. LOL!)_

Their final battle takes place in space and on Jungle Planet and it is epic. They use the cell animation for the whole fight and looks fantastic in its spectical. For me, its awesome and all, but it just doesn't hold the same weight or emotion as Armada's finale...in my opinion of course.

* * *

The Final Verdict

The show had so much potential, but just couldn't rise up to be a great show, because of the terrible execution of its ideas.

Made of good and bad moments...mosty bad. I give Transformers Energon...

A 5 out of 10!

THE END

* * *

So that was my review of Transformers Energon. I hope you enjoyed this little journey of rage and shit, like i have.

Leave a review before you go, and i'll see you all next time in the final installment of the Unicron Trilogy reviews:

Transformers Cybertron!

BYE! BYE!


End file.
